


Resistance is Futile

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Theo knows, no, he is totally sure. What he feels for Liam has changed, it's not what a friend should feel. If only it were easier to come to terms.





	Resistance is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> First story I wrote in present tense.
> 
> Spanish song "Primavera anticipada" by Laura Pausini and James Blunt somehow inspeired me to write this.

** "Resistance is Futile" **

Theo knows he should continue acting with the pride that characterized him, that the best thing for him is to pretend it means nothing, even if it is a lie. He knows he should not feel intimidated and much less uncomfortable after realizing that what he feels for Liam has changed slightly. It has no foundations. The beta - as he had learned living under the same roof- was a pretty understanding boy and, although stubborn and sometimes more uncomfortable than kick to his crotch, he would never make fun of something as critical as his feelings. Even so, it is being a bit hard for him to accept that Liam is not just a friend anymore.

  
It isn't very clear how everything happened. It begun as a very casual thing. Liam taking him out of hell; Liam saying to trust him; Liam giving him a helping hand; Liam forcing him to live in his own house. It is a collection of not so causual situations and gestures that have been painted little by little. In the end, when he least expects it, he  finds himself thinking of Liam, a lot.

  
Liam, whose idiotic smile makes her heart jump with joy as if he were a girl in love.  
   
Liam, whose blue eyes like the sea makes him feel small and needy as if he were no longer the smug and self-sufficient chimera.  
   
Liam, whose childish attitude makes him want to get close and always be with him, with the only pretext of correcting him and making him do what he wanted. What he wanted to be  
   
Liam, whose hugs are now the only thing that would take away the cold of winter; whose perfectly torn lips he is ying to kiss until they both are out of breath. (At that point he always shakes his head). Liam Dunbar, the problematic teenager who makes him feel new, safe, virtuous, happy, with a purpose ... loved.

  
The same young werewolf that has taken him out of perdition, who has changed everything he thought he knew about life itself and about himself.

  
The chimera sighs as he leans back a bit in the chair he is sitting on. His head rests on the backrest, his right arm over his eyes as a sign of embarrassment. His cheeks painted with intense crimson. The heart beating wildly at the images.

Theo thanks a god who does not believe in for the fact that he is alone in the room and that no one sees how dismayed he is by what he is feeling. Liam had gone to play an important game a couple of hours ago. He was supposed to be coming into the room with his childish spirit, but no, nothing. And although at another time that would have been enough for a call, right now the best thing was if he was not there to see him.

  
He can't let the other boy to see him that way. Not because it's a blow to his pride; Fortunately, that has changed. No. Rather because if the teenager enters at that moment and finds him like that and asks him what he feels (because he will do it, that's granted for sure), he wouldn't know what to say.

  
And because Liam is such an important person and he doesn't wish to see him hurt because of him. Not even if the voice in his head insists that the beta is strong enough.  
   
Yes. Theo is sure. It is better to be alone with his conscience at the moment. At least until he finds the courage that had been lost.

  
But if life is sometimes a bitch, then with Theo it is much more. Because he has barely opened his eyes to look for a glass of water, when he finds the boy in front of the door.  
   
Liam is standing there, completely bathed in sweat, the uniform stuck to his body in an unpleasant aspect and a disgusting smell coming out from him. Theo, however, doesn't notice any of that with his senses. What he feels is the aura of joy around his figure. An overflowing joy that surely is due to having won the lacrosse game. The same joy that transforms into concern upon seeing him.  
   
"Are you okay?" Liam asks with interest. Theo nods slowly, eyes wide open. Terrible for him that in middle of his dilemma he could not notice the presence of the werewolf long before he entered the room. It would have been better to have been alert enough to hear his heartbeat when he was climbing the stairs. That way - he was very sure - now he would be pouring cold water on his face and not there, looking at him as if captured with the hands of the crowd. Liam raises one of his eyebrows. "Theo?"

"I'm fine," he whispers quickly. He removes the sweat in his forehead. "And the match?"  
   
"We won" announces Liam unconvinced. He has acknowledged that Theo is lying and above all, evading explanations, but decides to grab a little air for the moment. Then, very naturally, he slides the shirt over his head to expose his sculpted torso, a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by the older. Then, obviously ignoring that Theo has got a little more uncomfortable because of his little demonstration, he takes off his shoes, stockings and pants and throws them somewhere in the room. Liam looks worried when he notices that he has not said anything "By the way ..."

  
The chimera fears that this phrase only anticipates something important, but decides not to say anything. Liam interprets the silence as he can continue and that's what he does. "Don't lie to me"  
   
Theo swallows dry. His heart skips a beat. "What?" He sounds so pathetic that he disappoints himself.  
   
"Of course you're not fine, I can smell your anguish."the beta argues.  
   
It's uncomfortable to admit, but Liam is right. He has learned to recognize what each aroma emanated from the body means. Theo laughs a little and hates himself at the same time because it is thanks to his teachings that Liam knows it. Theo is sure that the other can distinguish the fear from the sadness, and the joy from the anguish. The most painful thing is that Theo doesn't really know which of these things he feels right now; but he is sure that Liam, by the way he sees him, does know.

  
"You know you can count on me...". continues the younger.

  
The chimera also knows that. Of course he knows. But right now it is very difficult to comment that to the same culprit of everything he feels. The same one who has shaked his world. The same culprit who now poses gracefully himself in front of him as if he being exposed like that were the most normal thing in the world. Blame someone else for the bad luck he had. After all, life is a bitch with him.

"Theo, talk to me" insists the younger after seeing Theo returning to his rambling-  
   
But Theo does not. Theo keeps his silence. He is sure that the cheeks have become more red thanks to the weakness of his young body. Of course Liam notices that, that only explains the reason why he approaches and confronts him.  And it's that closeness  what finally makes the chimera realize that Liam smells really bad.  
   
"Don't you have to take a bath?" he finds himself saying too fast, unable to see his body and face. Even with the shame, he tries to show himself with hard confidence and to act as if he isn't affected by Liam's deep gaze.  
   
"I won't until you speak." Liam says firmly.  
   
Theo sighs at that. "There's nothing to talk about" he shoots back, Liam also sighs, due to the disappointment and not anything else. "I'm fine" he tries to convince him.  
   
Probably by now Theo should know he can't lie to the other werewolf. Not only due to his heart, but because Liam always finds out everything. But right now, having him so close, feeling so eager to kiss him, he doesn't feel like he usually is. His smug attitude he uses to mock Liam is dead.  
   
It's like the previous August when after an intense jogging time around the town, he came home to found Corey, Mason and Liam rummaging through his belongins  and discovering that he liked _Star Trek_ and that he had a weird fetish for _The Borg_. (For some reason Liam's voice saying:  _«We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile»_ followed by several giggles) Capturing them had caught him off guard for a moment; next he was trying to say something to counterattack the laughter. The answer never came, however, and he felt useless. It's the same thing that happens now, only this time he feels much more ridiculous for not knowing what to say.

And Liam, Liam can't allow Theo to continue insisting that he had nothing when it obviously is not like that. Let him be struck by a lightning if his efforts don't bear fruit. So clearing his throat, he does something he never thought he would do: he takes Theo's face with both hands and forces him to look at him.  
   
Liam meets Theo's eyes, those that used to be daring but are now full of fear "Theo?"  
   
Theo sees straight to the iris of the beta. His navy blue is much more beautiful because of what he knows is concern. Concern for him "Liam, please do not" he finally tries to say.  
   
"No what?"  
   
Theo swallows dry. It feels weird. He feels like he never expected to be. He doesn't know how it is possible that this boy with explosive anger problems has changed all the schemes.  
   
"Don't do this to me"  
   
Liam is really confused now. "I- " he blinks slowly "what do you say?"

Theo feels his heart racing. He feels threatened. It should not be like that, but it is. He's got the the strength and the reason to tear Liam off, push him against the ground and flee from there.  
   
Theo has everything he needs to get out of there and pretend as if that had not happened. But he also knows that it wouldn't work in the long run, because in the end he would have to return to that room and give additional explanations for his sudden escape.  
   
Besides, his heart doesn't allow him to do that, his heart tells him that no matter how difficult it may seem, there's another way. Theo blinks without losing sight of the sadness on Liam's face. Never before he had felt so vulnerable in front of a person.

"I'm scared, Liam" he admits almost surrendered.  
   
"Afraid of what?"  
   
The other's lips move gracefully to say those words. The lips curves down and for a short second it seems like the tongue has licked them. Theo sees all that and remembers the desire to kiss them.  
   
"I'm afraid of--" Theo tries to erase that idea.  
"Yes?"

  
No, he can't say that. He can't be afraid of anything. He is Theo Raeken; former manipulator; who gets everything he wants; proud, strong, confident. For all the saints. Maybe it's better if ...

  
"Can you hug me?"

_What? No, that's not what he wanted to say ..._

  
But Liam does not seem to see it that way. Liam closes the distance between them and hugs him with a superhuman strength that would surely break his bones.

Theo stops just for a few seconds still not believing what he has said, and also, that Liam has listened to him. But it is only for those seconds, then decides to reciprocate the unexpected show of affection. It's an unusual hug that makes her eyes open like saucers and her heart to stop, but it feels good. He can swear his whole body is trembling, but it does not matter. What matters is the warmth he feels where their bodies meet. It is a hug that he wants to return regardless of the smells.  
   
Liam knows it's something corny, but this is the right thing to do. Because that lost look he sees in boy who is usually so sure of himself just says  _«Need help»._ And Liam doesn't need to be a genius to know that Theo doesn't feel good, and that he, as his friend, should make him feel better, just like the chimera had done before. He needs to save him from any problem he has like Theo has already saved him so many times. So he embraces him as if it were the end of the world. He squeezes him with possessiveness as if he didn't want the boy to get out of his hands. He runs his hands down the broad back in a tender caress. He closes his eyes and places his chin on Theo's shoulder. And finally, he throw his head towards his neck and breathes deeply. All that to answer  _«Everything is okay. You can trust me»_  
   
And it's that breath in his neck what he can't stand. Because he finally has the strenght he needs. Because he needs so much of Liam that he can no longer contain himself, resisting is futile. Because he knows that his life will no longer be the same if it is not with that boy. Theo takes Liam's face with his hands and, preventing him from saying anything, kisses him.

  
The moment Liam feels those lips on his, his head almost exploits. The contact is magical and there are many indescribable sensations. But even with so many sensations in his body, he is able to see stars, and feel the tickling in the pit of his stomach, and the electric shocks running through him. And above all, he feels with great joy, as the heart of the older finally beats as it should. Something that is enough for his own heart to jump several times inside his chest.  
   
"I'm afraid of what I feel," declares Theo as he breaks the sudden kiss. Liam is taken by surprise but immediately pays attention. "I'm afraid of so many things that I don't know, I'm afraid of the unknown" Liam fears that the same thing happens to him. "I'm afraid you leaving." And Theo pauses, studying his partner's features. He feels so vulnerable because of what he's saying and Liam can tell. "I'm afraid of finding out you didn't like me the way I like you"

The confession feels like getting rid of a lot of weight. It's something good and Theo is really glad he finally did it.

  
"You're a fool," says Liam, grinning.  
"What?" He raises his eyebrows just a little. Now it's his turn to be confused.

  
Liam is not slow in giving the news. "I like you, too, fool" he confesses, like matter of factly "I thought you had already noticed"

  
Theo does feel like a fool. Because after all the worry and anguish he has felt all this time, it turns out that Liam Dunbar feels the same he feels for him and now he has that ridiculous smile on his face. All that time while worrying and worrying about Liam, and his relationship, and what he feels, and in the end it turns out he had no reason for it. Theo decides to celebrate and kisses him again.

  
And this time Liam is kissing him back. And when their lips begin to dance avidly over each other's and they feel the caresses and warmth going through them, it's like spring in the middle of that winter. And when Liam's mischievous tongue asks permission to play with his and then retires with malice, Theo feels like it's Liam who is pulling him out of hell once more. And when Liam's arms embrace him again, the chimera feels safe again, feels where he belongs. Because now he knows that Liam loves him as much as him  and that's what he wants.  
When they finally separate, they both are smiling and don't know which heart beats faster or which face is more red.

  
"Well, this is much better than winning the game." Liam whispers. Theo laughs. "What?" his mouth form a perfect "O" "It's truth"

Theo smashes her lips together again, this time a briefly, it's a gesture full of promise and meaning. "Yes, it is." Both look each other in the eye. The blue of Liam seems to shine with a genuine feeling that until now had not seen. Theo knows it's love, though. "There is another thing that is evident," he says, breathing the scent of his neck. Liam asks what is it using only his eyebrows. "You smell like rotten egg."

Liam releases a laugh that is music to his ears.

"Then I have to take a shower," growls Liam in a slightly too sensual way "... finally" he turns around and removes the last garment. Liam turns to see the older one again. "Would you like to join me?"

  
Now -Theo says to himself- he doesn't care if he looks so desperate when he rips off his clothes and runs to follow Liam's hurried steps. There is nothing else he wants to do at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to move on to new pairings without publishing a story in which this happens. Although, as usual, it didn't go as planned, I'm sharing this to you all. Hope you at least like a bit my attempt to give more meaning and depth feelings to the story.
> 
> I should be uploading another Thiam work soon. It's almost done, so probably tomorrow or after tomorrow (or the next week if my mood doesn't help). After that, it will be time to try new things.


End file.
